Professor X (Pryde of the X-Men)
| pxm = all | voice = John Stephenson | other = The Marvel Super Heroes MAU }} :Professor X is from the Non MAU episode. Charles Xavier, also called Professor X, is a powerful and leader of the . History Xavier owned his own . He formed a team of mutants that he calls the consisting of , , , , , and . He used his resources to build powered by the , which he uses to find mutants, the , which he uses to train his X-Men, and the , which carries the X-Men to their missions. Using Cerebro he found another mutant called , who could through walls. He sent her a letter asking her to come to his mansion so she could be trained and join the team. She arrived in a and entered the mansion. He projects a mental image of himself, appearing as a ghost, for her to follow. He introduced himself as Professor Charles Xavier, or just Professor X. The image lead her to the real Xavier where he told her about the X-Men. She asked him how he can possible know about here powers when she never told anyone else. He explained that is a powerful computer that has a special chip that can find any mutant. Xavier then showed her the Danger Roomwhere his X-Men were training using a combination of holograms and robotics. He showed her Scott Summers also called Cyclops, who can shoot concentrated beams of pure energy from his eyes. Then there was Peter Rasputin also called Colossus, who is impervious to harm. Next was Alison Blaire also called Dazzler, who can transform sound into powerful bolts of light. Kitty then spotted Nightcrawler, who has mastered the art of line of sight teleportation. The next to show up was Wolverine, who has razor sharp adamantium claws. Then it was Storm's turn, who can control the weather. He then stated that his power is to see into people's minds, but he does not do this recklessly. Xavier then invited his X-Men up to the control room to meet Kitty. Nightcrawler was the first to appear since he teleported in. His appearance frightened her and she phased through the control computer shorting it out. She met the other X-Men, however Wolverine didn't feel that a kid was ready to join. Just then a red alarm went off, it was a mutant threat. The team left and Kitty followed. The X-Men got into two jets and left. Meanwhile, they were being watched by and . Together the two destroyed the Mansion's defenses. Kitty and Xavier watched on monitors while he explained that Magneto is the master of magnetism while Juggernaut Xavier's step-brother. Too worried to notice, Kitty phased through Cerebro's defensive circuits allowing the two evil mutants to enter. Xavier scanned Magneto's mind and learned that he came for Cerebro's Mutant Power Circuit. Xavier handed the circuit to Kitty just as the two attackers entered. Using her powers she ran off with Magneto in hot pursuit while Juggernaut confronted his step-brother. Magneto uses electrical cables to shock Kitty into dropping the circuit and phasing through the floor. He picked up the circuit and returned to Juggernaut. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Kitty woke up to find Nightcrawler staring down at her. She freaked out but was comforted by Dazzler. Kitty got into an argument with Wolverine before wondering where Xavier was. Xavier showed that he was alright. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and was diverting the towards . It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they must stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she has not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The Blackbird made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into s and found an airlock. After they left Xavier asks Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Apparently using his powers he keeps an eye on what is going on with his X-Men. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and told Storm to help keep the atmosphere in while Wolverine tracks down Magneto. Magneto saw them on a monitor and sent the after them, after swatting away a . The X-Men encountered so Dazzler decided to take him on. The X-Men go on without her until surprised and attacked Wolverine. The other X-Men continued on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and Nightcrawler continued on. They encountered the who did battle with Cyclops. Nightcrawler went on by himself and teleported past the . Nightcrawler found Magneto who only taunts him. He tried to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phased up through the floor to stop him. Magneto was further distracted when the dragon bit his ankle. Magneto accidentally broke the circuit, which meant that nothing can change the comet's course. However, Xavier told Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushed Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushed away the Scorpio Comet, but sending it towards Asteroid M. Unfortunately, Nightcrawler must have continued completing the circuit or else the comet would head back towards Earth. Magneto left with the Brotherhood back to Earth. Nightcrawler told Kitty to leave, as does Xavier since he had a plan. She grabbed the dragon and headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleport aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hits the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burnt up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He says that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Relationships Xavier's half brother is the Juggernaut, who he calls Cain. The two appear not to get along too well. Juggernaut is always welcome by Xavier, but Juggernaut seems to feel nothing but anger towards Xavier. Although he has a fatherlike relationship with all his X-Men, he was particularly fatherly towards Kitty. She felt that as a mutant she was a freak and had failed so he was constantly comforting and reassuring her. Powers Xavier has the ability to read people's minds. Though he is sure not to do so recklessly. He read Magneto's mind twice. Once to discover that Magneto wanted the Mutant Power Circuit and again to discover Magneto's plan. He is also able to project thoughts and images into other people's minds. He projected an image into Kitty's mind to guide her to him. Using Cerebro he is able to amplify his abilities and read minds across large distances. Background Xavier was voiced by John Stephenson. Stephenson previously did additional voices on ; , , , , and on ; unknown voices on ; and , , , , and additional voices on . This is one of the few times the character actually uses the moniker Professor X instead of just Charles Xavier. This version may not be completely paraplegic. After the X-Men pull him from under the rubble he moves his leg up. This is most likely an animation mistake. But within the context of the episode it could mean that Xavier simply has limited mobility in his legs. External links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Charles Xavier (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *Charles Xavier (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)